Redeemer II The Volturi
by Aphinity
Summary: I am the Angel of Death, sent to this mortal plane to rid this world of the Vampire plague. Today I shall call on the immortal Volturi, and by tonight, Volturra will lay in ashes.


I had known of the Volturi, of course. A few thousand years or more they had existed, and I had let them be. While vampires still covered the Earth, it was better to let them exist, to let their laws govern the vampire world. But now the time of the vampire was coming to an end, and Volturra was safe no longer.

I waited outside the castle, and then I saw her. The redhead they call, Gianna. Her exquisite body clad in silks, her lips, ruby red, her carnal face, as she dazzled them, and lured them in like a sirens call, promising pleasure when there would be only death. How many had fallen under her spell, I wondered, how many had she led to their end?

She was gathering innocents together to take them inside. I walked closer.

"I wonder if you might help me. I'm all alone, and I appear to be lost."

She breathed in sharply as my scent assaulted her, and then she smiled at me. "Would you like a free tour of the castle?"

I smiled back at her. "Yes, I would like that very much."

"Follow me; I will take care of you myself."

"Thank you." I followed her, along with several others, as she led us inside.

As we got further inside the castle, she split us up, letting the other vampire take the rest of the people.

"There's something I want to show you." She took my arm, and led me further down passageways and stairs, until; finally, we were in a huge room containing many vampires.

She led me right up to the oldest vampire, his skin translucent with age.

"I found her outside, and brought her straight to you, Master Aro. I have never smelled blood so sweet before."

"You did well, Gianna," said Aro, rounding on me. He could sense there was no fear in my heart, and he studied me for a moment. "You are not afraid, child?"

I looked up at him. "It is you who should be afraid."

Laughter erupted around the court.

"This one's feisty," said Felix.

Demetri moved closer. "Do you not know what we are, human?"

I held his gaze, fearlessly. "Do _you_, Demetri?"

His face fell. "How do you know my name?"

I smiled. "I know a lot of things, vampire."

"She probably overheard Gianna in the hallway," said Aro, dismissively. "Step forward and hold out your hand, child.

I did not move. "Your parlour tricks won't work on _me_, old man."

Jane stepped forward, enraged. "Let me teach her some manners, Master."

"Let her _try_."

Aro held up his hand for order, and everyone stilled and listened. "Tell me, I am curious, how is it you know of our kind?"

"I was witness to the birth of your kind. It is my destiny to seek out every vampire on this earth."

"Your destiny?" Aro looked surprised. "Explain yourself."

"I was sent to stop the spread of the plague, to find those infected and offer them redemption, or let them taste death."

The others were mumbling, but Caius came forward. "She thinks she's Van Helsing!"

A rumble of laughter echoed around the court.

"I am The Redeemer, sent by God himself to do His will on earth."

"She is obviously insane," cried Jane. "We should finish her now."

"Patience, my pet," said Aro, turning back to face me.

"Tell me more about the supposed birth of our kind."

"I will indulge your curiosity, Aro. Long ago, when demons still walked upon the earth, there was a demon so filled with wickedness, that he knocked the divine order out of balance.

He created an army of demons, and intended to march on the gates of heaven itself. He had to be destroyed. We gathered our warriors, and fought against his army in the great battle of good and evil.

For seven days and nights, the earth burned as the war raged across the lands, destroying everything in its path.

Finally, the demon was slain, and we were victorious, or so we thought, but the demon was wise in the way of the dark magiks. He had found a way to live on, by taking his life essence, his venom, and bringing it to this world.

With his dying breath, he created a fanged serpent from the dust, laying dormant for hundreds of centuries, waiting. And then, when man had multiplied upon the earth, the serpent rose up out of the dust, to strike, and an innocent child became the first vessel, blood crazed and ravenous.

The plague spread quickly, infecting the mortals, torturing them in an agonising transformation as they absorbed the very essence of the demon into their human bodies, ending their mortal life and creating a new species. And we called them vampire, and they were abominations in His eyes.

"Fascinating," said Aro, "that's quite the imagination you have there."

I narrowed my eyes. "I speak only the truth." I held out my hand to Aro.

"But my gift doesn't…"

I interrupted him. "I will _let_ you see." I stared at Aro, my eyes ancient and knowing. "…unless you are afraid."

"Ridiculous," Aro scoffed, stepping forward to take my hand, and then closing his eyes.

I placed my other hand over his, holding it there as I let him see everything.

The court watched in silence as Aro took it all, and when he was done, and pulled his hand free of mine, I could see he was afraid.

"I had no idea," he whispered, "The things you have seen…" His shoulders sagged.

"Then you know why I am here?"

He looked up at me, lost. "To kill us all."

"No, Aro. To save you."

He seemed to remember where he was, suddenly, and he stood up, proud and tall again. He raised his voice, addressing everyone. "This human," he glanced at me and then corrected himself. "This immortal has been sent to offer us a choice."

"Who has sent her?" demanded Marcus, rising from his chair at the back.

"It appears…" Aro's voice was hesitant. "…that she was sent by God."

A hush fell over the room.

"And do you believe her, brother?" asked Marcus.

"I…er…"

"I don't." Jane crossed the room in an instant and sunk her teeth savagely into my neck, drinking deeply. She broke off and took a step back, smiling triumphantly at me. "I knew it," she said, "I knew you were human."

"Foolish, arrogant, child." I made her quiet and still. "I have walked on this earth for six thousand years, hunting and killing your kind. Hundreds of thousands of vampires have tasted death by my hand, but still, you think you are worthy to take me on?" I sneered. "You are not even worthy to stand in my presence."

"I am an immortal. I am His divine warrior. I walked at His side as He shaped His creation. You think you know what I am? I am nothing you can conceive, little girl.

You see only what I _want_ you to see. A poor weak girl, a victim, but it is just an illusion. This feeble body, the sirens call of my blood, all chosen by design to lure my prey. The vampire.

If you could see beyond the lie, you would tremble. You would drop to your knees in paralysed fear, unworthy to gaze upon my glory.

I raised her body high into the air, so everyone could watch a demonstration of my powers.

"I could kill you now, sever you head from your body and send you straight to hell, or I could play with you a while, make you feel the pain you inflict so readily on others. But, He has other plans for you, and I have more important business to attend to. I do not have time for you today.

I spoke the Latin words and her body burst into flames, burning up quickly as a rain of ash covered the floor.

Aro understood what I had said, and turned to me, surprised. "He forgives her?"

"Yes. She was innocent once, you all were. This is the way it must be done. The souls of damned must not be allowed to fall under the fallen angels' control.

"The fallen angel?"

"Lucifer. The divine order must not be disrupted again."

I walked past him, then stood on the raised platform at the front, and addressed the room.

"I am here to end the scourge of vampires on the earth, as is Gods will, and to bestow His endless forgiveness upon your souls, and I am here to bring the sweet release of death upon you all.

If you try to run, I will hunt you down. If you try to hide, I will find you. I am Gods instrument on this mortal plane, and He is watching."

This seemed to get their full attention.

"Now listen, and listen well. Do not doubt, I could destroy you in a heartbeat, but it is it not His will. It is not why I am here. He has other plans for you. All you have done as a vampire will be forgiven. It was not your fault, it was not your choice, this life. You are not accountable in His eyes. It was forced upon you. But now you have a choice. To put an end to this endless cycle of blood and death, cast off your sin, and be innocent once more."

"As if a vampire could get into heaven," scoffed Caius, "she lies."

"For so long you have been lost, but you are all His children, and He offers you forgiveness, and asks for nothing but your faith in him.

Choose now to seek redemption, to free your soul back to His infinite love and grace, and the angels in heaven will weep with joy and a chorus of seraphim hail your return to your rightful place, in His eternal grace. This is His will.

Stand against me today, if you wish, but know this. You _will_ taste death at my hand, and without His forgiveness to cleanse your soul, you will be lost forever from His sight, and all you have done in this world, every innocent life you have taken will be weighed against you on the scales of justice. A mighty weight indeed for creatures such as you. You will pay for every drop of blood spilled by your hand, and the price will be high. Such evil you have done in a hundred years, no mortal soul could compare, and Lucifer himself will desire it, covet it, and drag you down to hell for an eternity of torment.

It is time. You must choose."

As I stepped down, the room erupted into a babble of voices, all talking at once. I went through the door behind me, into the small room there, and closed the door behind me to give them the illusion of privacy.

Soon I heard a knock on the door. It was young female vampire called Chelsea.

She came inside, closed the door behind her, and walked over to me.

"I would like forgiveness…please." She spoke softly, hesitantly, looking down at the floor.

I smiled and stepped forward. "You have it, child." I lifted my hand up against the side of her face, and she looked up into my eyes.

"Will it hurt?" she whispered.

"Not for you, my child," I said, gently. "You will be welcomed like a lost daughter."

I spoke the words of Latin, and watched her soul depart before her body crumbled to ash under my hand.

Aro came into the room.

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you. I am their leader. Spare me, and I will give them all to you. I will make them choose redemption."

"Aro, Aro, Aro," I shook my head, and then looked at him. "I can see the darkness inside you. Even in your mortal life, your soul was already stained with blood. You murdered your own mother, and watched your father's neck snap in the hangman's noose for your crime. You are the darkest of them all. You do not deserve His forgiveness."

"If this is true, then you cannot kill me. You do not want my dark soul upsetting the balance, and you do not want me to be forgiven, so you should just let me go."

I furrowed my brow, and went to stand before him. "You dare to stand before me and try to make some kind of bargain? After everything I have told you, after everything you have seen? Your arrogance is unparallel if you think _I_ would ever need assistance from a _vampire_."

My lips curved up into a sneer. "There _are_ other ways. It is not just damnation or redemption. These ways are difficult, it is true, but for you, Aro, I will make an exception. I will travel to the garden myself, past the flaming sword, and scratch your name from the book of life and death. It will be as if you never existed."

I stared at him, and then smiled, "But for now, I will make you my pet."

I tilted my head, and ran my knife along the pulsing vein, letting the scent of my blood infuse with the air.

Unable to resist, Aro was across the room in an instant with his teeth piercing the fragile skin, sinking into the pulsing thrum of the artery, drinking deep of my blood.

I smiled. "There are no deals, Aro. Everyone must die here today." I pushed him off me. "Get on your hands and knees and follow me. I think they need another demonstration of my power."

"Your fearless leader tried to make a deal with me so that he might live."

There were mutters, cries of dissent.

"I have made an example of him." I turned to the door. "Come here my pet."

They watched as Aro crawled across the stones, on his hands and knees, head down.

"This traitor will not be forgiven. He belongs to me now." I turned to face the crowd. "The time for discussion is over. Who amongst you seeks redemption, and who amongst you will dare to challenge me?"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, they attacked. All at once. Their bodies laying over mine, their teeth sinking into my flesh, as they tried to finish me. I had hoped that it would not come to this, but I had known that it would.

I laughed as they tried to drain my mortal body. "You try to kill that which is only illusion. Your foolish arrogance is matched only by your stupidity."

The time for subtleties was over. "Eternum Patrem verum videant" (Eternal Father, let them see the truth.)

I stood before them in all my glory. Like nothing in this world. Clothed in white raiment and armoured breastplate, my skin golden, every inch covered with angelic script. My whole being, glowing like the sun, my eyes black as shiny onyx, my hair, living fire. And my wings raised high above my shoulders, and stretched out behind me, filling the length of the room. My sword, humming, the incorruptible crystal blade, forged by the Seraphim in the primeval waters at the beginning of creation.

I opened my mouth, and a beautiful melody seeped through every part of the castle, like a sirens song, calling every vampire in Voltura to my presence.

And they were afraid.

They fell to the ground at my feet, begging for mercy and forgiveness, and I granted it, as the Father commanded of me.

"Abbas, permissum vestri purgatio incendia solvo dimittere mortali animas."

(Father, let your cleansing fire release their mortal souls.)

Then I watched as their bodies turned to ash before my eyes. Aro's too. I would not follow through with my threat to remove his name from the book of life and death. He was of no importance to me now.

"Pater, abscondere tuum bellator semel"

(Father, hide your beloved warrior once more.)

I was in my disguise again, today had been a mighty victory for this divine warrior, and I was getting closer, everyday to ridding this world of the vampire plague, and keeping the dark souls from the fallen angels grasp. Now I must travel to Seattle, to a sleepy little town where an old member of the Volturi lived with his new coven of Vampires…


End file.
